


Мне снится босс!

by rise_princess



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Lee joon gi, lee jun ki - Fandom, 이준기 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_princess/pseuds/rise_princess
Summary: Суровый молчаливый босс в костюме с иголочки не только хорош в бизнесе, но еще и довольно горяч сам по себе. Нара бы, конечно, с радостью помечтала, как он влюбится в простую секретаршу, но у нее совершенно нет на это времени, успеть бы поспать.Однако, коварный босс пробирается и в сны.
Relationships: Lee Joon Gi (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)





	Мне снится босс!

**Author's Note:**

> Все события выдуманы, а местами вообще нереальны в настоящей Корее, имейте это в виду.

НаРи, открыв ноутбук, глубоко вздохнула. Надо же как распорядилась судьба: она работает на острове Чеджу в небольшой, но очень амбициозной фирме, а Джун, ее лучшая подруга, учится в Сеуле и подрабатывает в каком-то модном кафе. Но это вовсе не значит, что подруга будет спокойно жить без кулстори с островов. 

_“Ты прикинь!”, - как обычно начинает их, теперь уже онлайн, диалог НаРи._

Своего начальника она раньше не видела. Работать секретарем при отдыхающем где-то заграницей начальнике вообще отличное дело, но сегодня все резко изменилось, потому что господин Ли Джун Ки вышел из отпуска.

\- Доброе утро, директор! - поклонилась НаРи, опуская глаза в пол. Но даже при этом раскладе она успела заметить, что директор молод и красив.

\- Доброе… утро? - директор запнулся и удивленно посмотрел на НаРи. - У меня новый секретарь?   


Не став более задерживать на новой сотруднице взгляд, Джун Ки скрылся за дверьми своего кабинета, оставив НаРи хлопать в недоумении глазами. Она еще не решила, как реагировать на нечто подобное и не понимала, чего ей ждать: увольнения, повторного собеседования или её начальник всегда такой.  


Джун в ответ писала, что у него явно короткая память.   


Отвлекая от не самых приятных мыслей, послышался немного шершавый голос босса. Вздрогнув, НаРи почти схватилась за сердце. Она почему-то думала, что громкая телефонная связь, которая зачем-то еще существовала в их офисе, односторонняя и работает только в случае, если секретарю надо объявить о посетителях.

\- Каждое утро я бы хотел видеть кофе, - быстро говорил меж тем Джун Ки. - Никаких мини-юбок и декольте, стиль одежды - деловой, никакого яркого макияжа, никаких разговоров по личным вопросам в офисе, все мессенджеры отключать.

“А еще не говорить, не есть, не дышать”, - думала НаРи, записывая все в блокнот на всякий случай. Блокноты ведь еще не запрещены? Директор что-то говорил еще про утреннюю корреспонденцию, звонки от партнеров и проверку электронной почты, но это все было в инструктаже при приеме на работу, в отдельной инструкции и маркером на доске, так что тут НаРи не боялась что-то забыть или сделать не так.   


_Джун в своем ответе выдала стопочку отборных наименований директора, но разумно предположила, что может он не так уж и плох, когда НаРи отправила ей его фото. Ли Джун Ки, конечно, был не в её вкусе, но все же точно отличался от большинства тех корейцев, что она видит каждый день в кафе._

_ \- Соберись, ты справишься! - Джун, в отличии от Нары, была полна надежд, хотя сама только утром узнала, что у их кафе сменился владелец, и теперь никто не знает, что их ждет после выхода на смену. Особенно Джун, она все еще студентка, её могут и попросить уволиться. И все-таки позитива у нее было куда больше, чем неприятных мыслей.  
_

_\- Ты тоже справишься, - ответила НаРи. - В конце концов, таких красивых официанток еще поискать!_   


***

Утром Нара пришла в офис в брюках и блузке, строго регламентированных директором. Волосы она убрала в хвост, ногти накрасила бесцветным лаком, а яркую помаду оставила дома. Впрочем, в её внешнем виде не изменилось практически ничего. С интересом посмотрев на стол, она обнаружила приличного размера пачку поручений и тут же подняла глаза на дверь директора. Она все еще не могла привыкнуть, что теперь есть начальник и он, кажется, приходил на работу раньше нее. НаРи осознавала, что в будущем это могла создать определенные проблемы, ведь директора - а ее особенно! - очень чудные ребята. Она точно знает, она столько дорам про них посмотрела.  


\- А, кофе, - вспомнила НаРи и рванула к кофейному аппарату.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Ён. - Как тебе наш босс?

\- Симпатичный, одет с иголочки, взгляд колкий, - улыбнулась в ответ НаРи, устанавливая режим капучино. Что там говорил Джун Ки? Без сахара. Просто капучино.

\- Ого, исчерпывающе, - присвистнул Ён. - Уже влюбилась?  


\- Вот еще, - фыркнула НаРи. - Мне совершенно не до этих драм.  


\- Вы не видели МинХи? - спросила залетевшая Юна. Юна была миловидной пышкой, которую все в фирме любили. Она не только была доброй и готовой помочь, но и вкусно готовила. Несмотря на свои немодельные формы, она получала так много внимания мужчин, что “сухая веточка” МинХи не уставала оскорблять её от зависти. - Ей уже несколько раз звонили.

\- Не знаю, - одновременно ответили Ён и НаРи, у которых не было желания следить за всякими там МинХи. Красивая, но крайне стервозная девушка мало у кого вызывала симпатию, хотя в профессионализме ей отказать было нельзя.  


\- Ладно, пойду к боссу, - хмыкнула НаРи, беря в руки чашку с дымящимся кофе.

\- Удачи, - подмигнули коллеги. НаРи не поняла, зачем ей удача, но на всякий случай напряглась.  


Подойдя к кабинету, она не заметила там признаков жизни. Впрочем, так может быть даже лучше - ей не очень хотелось сталкиваться с директором, он её немного все же пугал. Внутренние жалюзи были опущены так, что ни единый лучик света не проникал с той стороны стеклянных дверей, а на вежливый стук никто не откликался.

\- Не уносить же обратно, - пожала плечами НаРи и тихонечко толкнула дверь. К её удивлению, она оказалась не заперта. Люди часто говорили, что молодой директор может работать сутками напролет без еды и сна, так что незакрытая дверь для него вообще пустяк.

\- Директор Ли? - позвала НаРи, заходя в кабинет, но так и замерла на пороге.

На столе в довольно призывной позе без блузки и с поднятой юбкой сидела МинХи, притягивая к себе Ли Джун Ки за галстук. Рубашка директора была расстегнута и не заправлена в брюки, а на щеке красовался смазанный отпечаток красной помады. В душе НаРи на секунду всколыхнулся протест, в котором она очень громко спрашивала, почему МинХи можно красную помаду, а ей нельзя, но картина в общем была настолько неловкой, что протест быстро сошел на нет.  


\- Чего тебе? - резко крикнула МинХи, оборачиваясь. В её глазах не было ни секунды сожаления или страха. Она вела себя так, словно директор её законный супруг. Но такой резкий голос напугал НаРи, и она опрокинула чашку с обжигающим кофе прямо на себя.

Вскрикнув, НаРи скомкано извинилась и покинула кабинет, запомнив недовольный и даже злой взгляд Ли Джун Ки. Такой человек наверняка способен убить за любую ошибку. Ён и Юна еще не ушли с кухни, так что НаРи пришлось рассказать им, что она оказалась неуклюжей, а вовсе не то, что она нашла МинХи. Коллеги тут же вызвали уборщицу, а НаРи даже не стала их отговаривать. Наверняка утреннее собрание директора с начальником пресс-службы уже точно закончилось, а сама она убираться в кабинет ни за что не пойдет.  


\- Сильно обожглась? - спросила Юна.

\- Да, - НаРи было больно. Почти все она вылила на руку, которая начала краснеть и неприятно пульсировать, испорченная блузка девушку волновала в последнюю очередь.

_ “Ты попала”, - ответила ей Джун, когда дочитала огромный текст до конца. _

До конца рабочего дня и еще после НаРи сидела и пустым взглядом смотрела в компьютер. По сложившейся традиции и личному приказу директора она должна была уходить последней, вот прям совсем, всегда, независимо от дежурств. Но Ли Джун Ки все еще сидел в своем офисе, уже, правда, без МинХи. Поскольку босс не вызвал её ни разу за день и даже не написал ей сообщение о её увольнении, НаРи продолжала ждать, когда босс закончит свои дела.

\- Ты не сменила блузку? - безразлично спросил директор, появления которого НаРи не заметила. 

Она устало подняла глаза на Джун Ки, но взгляд зацепился за часы позади него. Отлично, уже полночь. Конечно, аптечка Юны на все случаи жизни очень помогла, и рука не отваливалась, но сменить хотелось именно её, а не какую-то дурацкую блузку.

\- Нет, - также безразлично ответила НаРи. 

\- Вставай, - резко сказал Джун Ки. - Жду тебя на парковке.

\- У меня нет машины, - НаРи, наконец, могла закрыть все программы и выключить компьютер.

\- Я и не спрашивал тебя о наличии машины, я просто велел спуститься на парковку нашего этажа, - сказал директор и ушел. НаРи показалось, что он был еще злее, чем утром. 

_ НаРи: Если завтра меня найдут по частям. Или не завтра. Знай, меня попросил спуститься на парковку директор. _

_ Джун: С ума сошла? Время полночь, ты почему не дома в кровати?! Какой еще директор в такое время? _

_ НаРи: Очень злой. _

__

Но НаРи все равно пошла на парковку. Ей почему-то казалось, что Джун Ки ей ничего не сделает, а вот если она не придет, то тогда будут последствия. Босс не ждал НаРи у машины с распростертыми объятиями, он нахально помигал ей фарами. Можно подумать, его секретарша могла бы ошибиться, ведь на парковке в принципе стояла только одна машина. Как только НаРи села, Джун Ки молча тронулся с места. За всю дорогу он не сказал ей ни слова, даже о том, куда её везет. В обычное бы время НаРи начала бы бить тревогу, но часы весело оповестили, что уже новый день, а мозг требовал закончить старый, а не отвлекаться на какие-то поездки в чужих машинах.

\- Выходи, - Джун Ки остановился возле какого-то большого и яркого здания. НаРи прищурила глаза, пока они не привыкли. 

\- Больница? - удивилась она. Он что, собрался покалечить её и не заморачиваться за помощь?

\- Ты, кажется, руку обожгла, - Джун Ки указал на кисть, которая поблескивала мазями в свете фонарей аллеи больницы. - Быстрее, уже ночь, я тоже хочу домой.

\- Нечего было сидеть допоздна, - пробубнила НаРи, но поплелась за директором.

В больнице было тихо и спокойно, очевидно, что с таким пустяком тут она одна такая дурочка, но медсестра попалась веселая и разговорчивая, заполняя собой всю тишину.

\- Заполните пока документы, - подмигнула она директору, и повернулась к пациентке. - И давно ты так? Ожог то сильный.

\- У тебя есть здесь родственники или парень? - спросил Джун Ки, глядя в бланк.

\- Здесь нет, - покачала головой НаРи, ловя кайф от прохладной мази и чистой плотной повязки на руку.

\- Одна? - Джун Ки произнес это так, словно НаРи права не имела находиться одна на территории его фирмы, острова, а может и Кореи.

\- Тогда пишите свое имя, - прощебетала медсестра. - Будете за нее отвечать. Это ж надо такой ожог получить, ты кипяток пролила на себя? Целое ведро?  


\- Она, видимо, хотела сварить им меня, - усмехнулся Джун Ки, но НаРи его шутки не оценила. Как и Джун. Джун вообще сказала, что это крайне убогое чувство юмора.

НаРи думала, что на этом доброта директора закончится, и он оставит её у дверей больницы вызывать такси, но Джун Ки решил, что раз ему по пути, то он, так и быть, подкинет НаРи до дома. В машине они снова молчали. Когда Нари уже узнала свою улицу, директор неожиданно заговорил.

\- Весь офис уже знает, верно? Секретари ведь не умеют держать язык за зубами.

\- Вы поэтому весь день в кабинете скрывались?

\- Не неси чушь, я работал, - отрезал Джун Ки, но НаРи заметила неловкую паузу и что-то отличное от обычной колкости директора во взгляде. Кажется, она угадала. - Так что?

\- Если МинХи не похвасталась, то никто не знает, - честно призналась НаРи.

\- И почему ты не поделилась со всеми?

В голове НаРи родилось от трех до десяти причин, по которым она не стала распространяться, но она все еще сидела в машине директора, и машина все еще была на ходу, так что НаРи ограничилась каким-то ничего не значащим ответом и просто смиренно ждала, когда они приедут домой. Директор тоже вопросов больше не задавал. Возможно, она все-таки вернется домой живой. Хотя, будь её босс преступником, то очень странным, - сначала вылечить жертву, а потом убить.  


\- Это твой дом? - с удивлением спросил директор, когда подъехал зданию. - Секретари могут себе позволить жить здесь?

\- Ну это же не Сеул, - пожала плечами НаРи.  


Дом, у которого они остановились, был новой многоэтажкой. Жилье для острова было дороговатым, хоть и располагалось далеко не в центральной части, но НаРи оплачивала его с тех грантов, что получала за дистанционную учебу в Сеуле, так что выходило почти бесплатно, если прилежно учиться. Ей нравилось,что она жила в достаточно роскошном месте с красивым видом, и к тому же имела возможность ездить в Сеул. Приходилось только много работать и учиться, но это мелочи.

\- У нас и зарплаты не сеульские, - хмыкнул Джун Ки.

\- Все законно, - НаРи почти спала. Охлаждающая мазь и повязка только добавляли комфорта и желания закрыть глаза, так что ей уже было плевать на красавчика директора, который может оказаться маньяком.

Ничего не ответив, Джун Ки заехал на парковку дома, заглушил мотор и вышел из машины.

\- Нет, ну до квартиры я могу и сама дойти, - сказала НаРи.

\- Я в курсе. Ты руку обожгла, а не ноги.

Но, тем не менее, Джун Ки пошел до лифта вместе с НаРи. Когда двери со звоном открылись, и они вдвоем вошли в светлую кабинку с зеркалами, НаРи почувствовала высшую степень неловкости. Зачем Джун Ки ехал с ней? Но мозг отказывался соображать, так что НаРи просто нажала кнопку 8 этажа.

\- Серьезно? 8 этаж? - спросил Джун Ки.

\- А что, нельзя жить на 8 этаже?

Но оказалось, что на 8 этаже жить можно, но сложно, особенно если твой сосед - красавчик директор. Джун Ки вышел из лифта и пошел к двери, которая была ровно через одну от двери НаРи. Он набрал код, и дверь приветственно звякнула, впуская хозяина домой.

\- Серьезно? - спросила НаРи. - Но ведь это даже не самое элитное жилье в городе!

\- Могу позволить себе жить там, где хочу, - вместо прощания сказал директор и скрылся за дверью.

_ “Лол”, _ \- написала Джун, когда НаРи уже давила лицом подушку. -  _ “У вас хоть балконы не соединены, надеюсь? А то знаешь, ночь, балкон, директор и его секретарь…” _


End file.
